Vanessa (So Long & Goodnight)
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Peter's heart dropped to his stomach & he felt like he had been sucker-punched. He couldn't believe that Wade was going through all of this and he had no idea. What kind of boyfriend was he? Why didn't Wade tell him? Why would he try to go through all of this alone? Spideypool oneshot. (7th installment of My Spideypool Romance series)


**A/N: Here's next installment in the **_**My Spideypool Romance **_**series. Sorry y'all. This isn't totally Endgame compliant.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, **_**OR ANY OTHER **_**MARVEL **_**CHARACTERS.  
****Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Helena (So Long & Goodnight)" – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman. Natasha didn't die. I can't bring myself to write something that she AND Tony aren't around for. It's bad enough that Tony is gone. Steve is still Cap. He came back and is still the same age.**

* * *

Wade hadn't been himself. It's been a few weeks, since the parade. So, Peter didn't think that the fact that both he and his aunt admitting to Wade that they considered him to be their family is what spooked him. But something had. He's been distant all week and Peter couldn't figure out why. Every time Peter brought it up, Wade made some lame excuse and suggested that Peter was imagining it.

Peter didn't think that it was him that he was distancing himself from, per se. But it was something. He and Wade were fine, but Wade seemed off, in general. His smiles were forced. His jokes lacked their usual gusto. He wanted to trust Wade, but he didn't know if Wade was aware that he was even spiraling.

He did what Wade would have done in his place. Peter watched and observed. He waited, until Wade needed help. Except, the time didn't come.

It's been a week of this and Wade hadn't cracked, but he had gotten worse. Peter didn't know what to do or how to approach it. If he came at it the same way he had been, then Wade would have the same reaction as all of the other times.

* * *

Peter swung through the city looking for crime, looking for trouble, looking for _**anything**_. He found none. Everything was quiet. It was quiet in a way that so rarely happened and Peter couldn't stand it. He had all of this pent up frustration and rage and he needed something to take it out on. He sat perched on the edge of a rooftop and cursed under his breath.

He phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see that Wade was calling him.

"Wade?" He asked, worriedly.

"Uh, this is Weasel, Wade's friend. Look, I know who you are and your extracurricular activities. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Wade warned me, so I could get rid of any video footage of you, so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. I do the same for him. I'm getting off topic. That's not why I called. I shouldn't be telling you this, because he's gonna be pissed as hell, when he finds out I did, but I'm worried about him, kid. He showed up and has basically been drinking himself into a stupor every night at my bar. He's been doing all week. He hasn't been this bad, since the two of you became friends. He's been doing so well, that I forgot what time of year it was. His ex, Vanessa, the one who was killed, while someone was trying to kill him, she died a couple of years ago today. He just needs someone to be there for him and he won't ask you. Wade hates feeling like a burden. Which is ridiculous, because that big idiot helps almost everyone he meets. He's good like that, you know? He's a homicidal idiot, but he's a lovable one with a good heart. But you already know that. Point is, I need you to come get him. I don't mind having him here and letting him crash at my place, above the bar, but he needs more than I can give him. He needs to know that you're there for him and you love him and that you're not going to let him do this alone. Come as Spiderman. This isn't a great place for a kid to hang around. He'll be fine, till you get here. But just come quick, yeah?" Weasel confessed.

Peter's heart dropped to his stomach and he felt like he had been sucker-punched. He couldn't believe that Wade was going through all of this and he had no idea. What kind of boyfriend was he? Why didn't Wade tell him? Why would he try to go through all of this alone? Was it because he was so used to being alone? Peter's heart ached for the man he loved.

"Hey, kid, are you there?" Weasel asked.

"Yeah. I'm here. Just text me the address. I'll be there as soon as I can." Peter hung up and waited for the address to Sister Margaret's. When the text came through, he checked the address, pocketed his phone, and then took off.

* * *

When he walked into the bar, all of the conversation stopped. He knew right away that Weasel had been right in suggesting that he come as his superhero alter-ego. If he came as his regular self, they would have eaten him alive.

This clearly wasn't a place that heroes wandered into, save for Wade. Even though, most would argue that he was an anti-hero, more than anything. It was dirty and grimy and reeked of deceit. There were thugs and weapons and criminals galore. His spidey sense was going haywire, but he was here for a reason. He was here for Wade. He was here for him. His Daddy needed him. He wasn't going to leave here empty handed.

Sure enough, he saw a disheveled looking man in thick-rimmed glasses behind the bar wave him over. Peter strolled over and noticed Wade in full Deadpool get-up with his face down on the bar. The counter space in front of him was littered with empty liquor bottles and knocked over shot glasses. Wade was in as much of a stupor, as his healing factor would allow. It worried Peter. He had never seen Wade this bad.

"Fuck," Peter grunted, before he could stop himself. Weasel nodded, sympathetically.

"Webs?" Wade mumbled. "I told 'im not to fuckin' call you, Baby Boy." Wade slurred.

"Can you get him out of here?" Weasel asked Peter. The hero just nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad he did, since you didn't think it necessary to tell me what was going on with you." Peter huffed.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo! Is this a lover's spat? Does Deadpool give it to ya good, Spiderman? You look like you'd be a twink. I bet you love when ya have a big, strong man inside of you. Why don't you ditch the merc and come give me a try. I promise not to leave ya wantin'. I'll have ya sobbing on my cock. You'll love it." The thug sneered. Peter just raised his hand and webbed his mouth shut, not dignifying the jeering with a response. Peter heard something flew through the air next to him and turned to see a knife lodged in the man's thigh. Deadpool was still laying with his face down, but his hands had moved.

"No one fucks with my Baby Boy, but me." Wade announced in a low growl.

"Come on, 'Pool. It's time to go." Peter told him, as he helped the mercenary to his feet. Wade leaned on him and Peter easily shouldered his weight.

"Will you carry me home, Webs? It'd make me feel like the prettiest princess." Wade said, the normal cheer that his voice held was gone. His words sounded flat, but Peter still nodded.

"You are the prettiest princess, 'Pool. Come on. I got you." Peter told him. He couched down and waited for Wade to climb on his back. "Can you hold onto me? I need my hands to web us home."

"I won't let go, Baby. Don't worry." Wade promised. Peter made quick work of leaving the bar. He gave Weasel a quick wave, before they were off. He scaled the building with Wade on his back and webbed back to Wade's place. He had only been there once before. Usually, they went to Peter's. With Wade like this, he wanted to give them as privacy as possible.

* * *

Wade held on, just like he promised. It didn't take them long. Peter climbed into Wade's window, easily. Wade let go of Peter and fell unceremoniously to the ground. Peter sighed and pulled the man to his feet. He shut and locked the window, before yanking the curtain closed. He pushed Wade back onto his bed, gently, and peeled off his mask. He didn't look good. Grief and hurt were etched on his face.

"You should have told me. I would have been there for you." Peter whispered, as he took off his own mask. Wade gulped and nodded with fresh tears in his eyes.

"I know that you would have, Baby Boy. I just… I'm good at being the strong one. That's who I am. It's how I'm built and how they made me. I'm not good at being the vulnerable one. I never want to burden you, Petey-Pie. Daddies are supposed to take care of their baby boys." Wade breathed. Peter shook his head.

"We're in a relationship. It goes both ways. I'm here for you, as much as you're here for me. I love you and if you're hurting, I want to help you through it. I don't want you to have to go through this alone. It's not fair and I would never put that on you. We'll get through this together, just like we get through everything else." Peter promised. Wade nodded and Peter saw the tears running down the man's face. "I'm going to draw you a bath and then I'll help you out of those clothes. After we get you clean, I'll make you something to eat. Alright? We can talk about it, if you like, but if you don't want to talk, that's okay, too. I won't push you."

"You're too good to me, Baby Boy." Wade whimpered.

"That's not possible, Wade. I could give you the best possible treatment and it would never be too good for you, Daddy."

* * *

Peter made his beau soak in a hot bubble bath, heavy with the bubbles. I stripped out of my suit and put on a clean pair of boxer briefs I found in Wade's dresser. I sat with my feet in the tub, so I could massage his shoulders. He didn't say anything. Just sat and let me dote on him. We listened to Madonna quietly playing from my phone.

After a while, Wade decided he was clean enough and I helped him out of the tub. I tried him off and helped him get into the comfiest items of clothing that I could find – silk boxers, fuzzy Hello Kitty pajama pants, unicorn slippers, and a large cashmere grey sweater. He didn't say anything, as I helped him.

He handed me one of his sweatshirts for me to put on. I slipped it over my head and liked that it fell to mid-thigh. As comfortable as I am with him, having clothes as a barrier between us was comforting right now. He was vulnerable and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable in any way.

* * *

I made him boxed mac and cheese, hot chocolate, and boxed brownies, because that's the extent of my cooking ability. Wade didn't seem to mind, though. He just smiled softly, when I served the food to him. It didn't take us long to eat.

We laid down on his bed and I held him. He curled up next to me and I stroked his head. He was still tense, but loads better than he was.

"Thank you, for coming to get me, Baby Boy… and for taking such good care of me." Wade whispered. Peter smiled.

"I'll always take care of you." He promised.

"It was three years ago, today, when she died. Sometimes, it's easier, ya know? Other times, it just pulls me under and I can't fuckin' breathe. She died, because they were coming after me. She just got her IUD taken out. That was her gift to me. She was telling me that she was ready to start a family, too. We were gonna have a family. Can you picture that? Me as a dad? I'm sure I'd fuck my kids up, but damn, if they wouldn't be the most loved kids, Petey. They would always know they were wanted. The timing was all wrong, but it always is. Isn't it? I was a second too late and she was shot. I couldn't bring her back. I tried. I tried to trade my life for hers, but Death doesn't want me. I can't fuckin' die. I've tried. I've tried to go so many times. It never takes. I just… this takes me back to a bad place – a dark place. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. I just afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore. I wouldn't want me. I'm so fucked up, Pete. I don't wanna drag you down with me." Wade cried. He shook against Peter and Peter stiffened.

"I'll always want you, Wade. You might be a little fucked up, but who isn't? I am. How many anxiety and panic attacks have you helped me through? You know that I'm a mess. You having baggage or a traumatic past doesn't change the fact that I love you and that I want a future with you. I'm in this with you. You're my family, Wade. I couldn't take losing you, too. Seeing you hurting is hard and I'll do whatever I can to help you through it." Peter poured his heart out into his words. Wade sniffled and leaned up and pressed a wet kiss to Peter's mouth.

Peter kissed him back and suddenly he was on his back. Wade's hands were roaming down Peter's sides and Peter groaned against him. Wade's hands were everywhere. Peter felt like he was just along for the ride. He tried to respond in kind and keep up and he was struggling. He felt so inexperienced.

"Please," Wade asked, "please let me make you feel good, Petey. I need to. I'm not asking for sex, Baby Boy. I promise." He pleaded. Peter just nodded. Wade helped pull the hoodie off of Peter and started kissing down his torso. Wade sucked on his skin leaving love bites in his wake. He mouthed Peter's length over his underwear.

Peter groaned and jerked his hips. Wade held him still and pinned him to the bed with one arm. Peter gasped at the sensation of Wade's tongue over the wet cotton. He sucked and teased, until he decided that the underwear were in the way. He slipped them down Peter's hips and tossed them aside. Peter didn't have time to prepare himself, before Wade's mouth was on him. He grunted and tried to still his hips, so he wouldn't choke his boyfriend.

Wade didn't waste any time, before swallowed Peter down. Peter whined at the sensation. This was unlike anything he's ever felt before. It felt too good. It was too wet, too hot, _**too fucking much**_. Wade hummed around him and Peter's toes began to curl. The coil in his stomach was tightening and he knew that he wasn't going to last long.

"Daddy," he cried. Wade made a choked moan and the vibrations were sending Peter over the edge. "F-fuck Daddy," Peter gasped as he came with cry. Wade swallowed it all and pulled off Peter with a grunt. Peter saw Wade shaking and he knew that Wade came, too. "I… Are you okay?" Peter asked him.

"I'm great, Baby Boy. I just needed to feel you. I needed to take care of you. You've been so perfect, taking care of me. I needed to take care of my baby." Wade explained. Peter nodded and sat up, before pulling Wade too him, using his Spidey-strength. Wade fell on top of him and Peter traced Wade's face with his fingertips.

"I love you. Whatever you need. I'm here." Peter promised. Wade nodded.

"Just stay with me tonight, Petey."

"Always."


End file.
